Talk to the Cast
by Lisanna Strauss
Summary: SPECIAL GUEST STARS NOW ACCEPTED
1. Lucy, Lisanna and Wendy

_**-TALK TO THE CAST: Fairy Tail Version-**_

_**Since there's no one available yet, I'll do the talking…**_

**Me: (I feel awkward) Who should I interview first… *spots Wendy* Wendy! Come here!**

**Wendy: Why?**

**Me: I'll just interview you for a sec.**

**Wendy: Okay.**

**Me: First of all, what do you like, cockroaches or beetles?**

**Wendy: T.T None**

**Me: ^_^ I see. What about crushes, do you have one?**

**Wendy: O.O NO! I don't!**

**Lisanna: Hello.**

**Wendy: Thank goodness, Lisanna, can you take my place instead? Thanks! *runs away***

**Lisanna: What was that about?**

**Me: I do the asking, ma'am.**

**Lisanna: And what's with using my name as your 'Pen Name'?**

**Me: I repeat, I do the asking. *ahem* Now then. Let me ask you, which do you like most… Pizza or Pie?**

**Lisanna: Pizza Pie.**

**Me: T.T Okay, then… Which to you like most, Cookies or Cream?**

**Lisanna: Cookies 'n Cream.**

**Me: T_T Okay, then… Which do you like, Juice or Shake?**

**Lisanna: A Juicy Shake *laughs***

**Me: -_- Please, I never joke.**

**Lisanna: But I do.**

**Me: Fine! T_T Tell me, do you like Mushrooms?**

**Lisanna: No, but I like ROOMS.**

**Me: Can somebody take her place instead?**

**Lucy: I CAN! ARE YOU FROM THE WEEKLY SORCERER?**

**Lisanna: *whispers* off I trot… *sneaks away***

**Lucy: I'm ready.**

**Me: Which do you like, Juice or Shake?**

**Lucy: What kind?**

**Me: Mango.**

**Lucy: Ripe or not?**

**Me: Ripe**

**Lucy: Big or Small?**

**ME: KINDLY ANSWER, MA'AM.**

**Lucy: Harsh, fine then. I want Shake. There, are you happy now? :3**

**Me: What ever you're doing, it's not working.**

**Lucy: Fine! *stands up and walks away***

**THE END (for now)**

**-FAIRY TAIL-**

_**If you'd like to be featured in the next chapter, review my story. Also, include the questions. Thanks **_


	2. Maxieornot

_**And… I'm back! Sorry for not updating… and thanks to those who reviewed! So MUCH THANKS TO YOU GUYS! (or gals)**_

_**Here it is… (Maxieornot's first)**_

_**/-/-**_

Me: HERE IS MAXIEORNOT

Maxieornot: Hello…

Lucy: Me again?

Maxieornot: *sigh* I'll give you 100 jewel if you'll just stay quiet

Lucy: Okay…? :S

Natsu: *snores*

Maxieornot: *sighs* Natsu, wake up

Lucy: *in a "seriously?" look* You shouldn't have asked him to come. *shakes Natsu to wake him up*

Natsu: HEY!

Maxieornot: Thanks Lucy.

Gray: *laughs*

Natsu: *glares at Gray*

Maxieornot: Um…guys? Please remember that fighting isn't allowed.

Natsu and Gray: Whatever

Maxieornot: Okay.. First off is Lucy.

Lucy: ME?

Maxieornot: Who is your best friend in the guild?

Lucy: Everyone, of course.

Maxieornot: Have you ever flipped a table out of anger?

Lucy: T.T Once, but I don't wanna talk about it.

Natsu: Oh, yes. She tried but… *laughs* She…she… *laughs even more*

Maxieornot: ARE YOU LUCY?

Natsu: No.

Maxieornot: Fine then, wait for your turn.

Natsu: -_-

Maxieornot: What's so funny about it?

Lucy: I SAID I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT!

Maxieornot: O.O Any one got a table? Let's make Lucy mad…

Gray: *pushes a table while laughing* Here, but we warn you, you might have a stomach ache instead of a sample *laughs hard*

Maxieornot: *pulls table* Here Lucy, give us a go.

Lucy: YOU INSOLENT LITTLE-*tries to flip the table but ends up being flipped by the table instead*Ouch

Maxieornot: *giggles*

Lucy: T.T

Maxieornot: Would you go to Edolas again, kiss Edo-Gray and eat a whole shot of tobacco sauce for 1,000,000 jewel?

Lucy: WHAT?

Maxieornot: Please answer

Lucy: *considering deeply* Well, no. It might be a small thing to do *blushes*…but…

Gray: WTW wait, kiss Edo-me?

Maxieornot: WOULD YOU QUIT IT?

Lucy: …but… I don't know how to get to Edolas again.

Maxieornot: MYSTOGAN!

Lucy: O.O

Mystogan: Yeah? *confused look* I thought I wasn't a guest?

Maxieornot: Have you got that…THING… that uh... kind of SENT Lucy to Edolas?

Mystogan: Well, yeah... :S

Lucy: T.T FINE!

Gray: WHAT? HOW ABOUT YOU KISS NATSU INSTEAD?

Natsu: *snores*

Maxieornot: The 1,000,000 jewel is waiting

Lucy: *leaves with Mystogan* T.T

Maxieornot: *grins* up next is Natsu Dragneel!

Natsu: *wakes up*

Maxieornot: Right on time. Natsu, what is Lucy to you? What is Erza to you? HONEST ANSWERS MISTER

Erza and Lucy: WHAT? (Lucy: Is that necessary?)

Natsu: WHAT!

Maxieornot: COME ON, I HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY.

Natsu: Well, Lucy... is... PRETTY HOT

Lucy: WHAT! O.O

Maxieornot: What about Erza?

Erza: ?

Natsu: She's tough...

Maxieornot: What does fire taste like?

Natsu: Er... it tastes like... fire.

Me: ?

Natsu: IT DOESN'T TASTE LIKE ANYTHING

Maxieornot: ?

Natsu: ? (plays along)

Maxieornot & Me: ?

Maxieornot: If Gray beat you, how would you act?

Natsu: NOT GONNA HAPPEN :)

Gray: DON'T BE SO SELF-CONFIDENT, MISTER

Maxieornot: No fighting guys

Natsu: Yeah, I would be...

Gray: Traumatized? Heart-Broken? Crying like a baby?

Natsu: NO! I would...be...neutral

Maxieornot: ?

Natsu: What?

Maxieornot: Next is ERZA SCARLET, the titanium queen!

Erza: :S

Maxieornot: Do you like waffles or pancakes or French Toast?

Erza: I like...

Me: SORRY FOR THE INTERRUPTION but I kinda need Natsu for a moment. Are you done, Natsu?

Natsu: *confused look* Yeah... Why?

Me: Just go.

Natsu: *follows*

Erza: I like...waffles most.

Me: Me too

Natsu: WHERE ARE WE GOING?

Me: BYE *runs off with Natsu*

Maxieornot: Would you go lesbo for Lucy?

Erza: O.O OF COURSE NOT

Maxieornot: Just aski'n

Erza: ?

Maxieornot: Can YOU defeat Chuck Norris :)?

Erza: Who's he?

Maxieornot: A little trivia: Chuck Norris is a martial artist and is born on March 10, 1940

Erza: Oh... Is he famous?

Me: *back with Natsu* FAMOUS? OF COURSE HE IS!

Natsu: *smiling* THANKS, L.S.

Me: No prob

Erza: Where have you two been?

Natsu: *grins* oh, just random places

Erza: I'll challenge him to see if I can

Me: I think you can. Besides, it's pretty unfair because you have armors and stuff, after all you are using requip magic.

Maxieornot: DON'T. I agree with L.S.

Erza: Okay

Maxieornot: what is Natsu to you? and Gray?

Erza: They're a pair of trouble-makers

Me: It's pretty obvious

Gray: HEY!

Natsu: HEY TOO!

Erza: And I think they're both opposites. Since Gray is using Ice magic after all, and Natsu is a Dragon-Slayer.

Maxieornot: FINALLY. Gray, it's your turn!

Gray: YEAH!

Maxieornot: Why are you so hot?

Gray: ?

Me: He's not hot, he's cold *laughs*

Maxieornot: I'm sorry, I couldn't resist :)

Gray: ?

Natsu: ! *grins*

Erza: !

Gray: How am I to answer that?

Maxieornot: *blushes* Why do you always wear that necklace?

Gray: ?

Maxieornot: Okay... Would you please try Tobacco-flavored shaved ice for the audience?

Audience: (including you) YEAH!

Gray: Okay... *eats the ice that I prepared*

Me: Like it?

Gray: T.T BLEGH! *spits out* Yuck, what is in this stuff?

Maxieornot: Well, that's about everything.

Me: Oh, and other requests will be made soon (i'm just busy doing random things :D)


	3. Rainbow and Purple colors to be exact

**Rainbow and Purple Diva's questions**

**/**

**Me: Welcome back and sorry for not updating. And I am also sorry to announce that Lucy Heartfilia doesn't want to come any more regarding that task from last chapter… *laughs* any how I give you the following casts: Mirajane Strauss, Gray Fillbuster, Juvia Loxar, Loke, Wendy Marvell and Natsu Dragneel!  
>Wendy: Just so you know, L.S., I won't answer any bug-related questions anymore.<br>Rainbow: I have no questions about pest-y insects here.  
>Wendy: :D That's fine, then.<br>Mira: Hello!  
>Juvia: *staring at Gray* *me snaps at her face* Huh? Sorry, um… Hi.<br>Gray: *whispers to Natsu while being stared at again* What's up with Juvia?  
>Loke: Hey!<br>Natsu: *looks at Juvia then whispers back* She's crazy about you, man!  
>Loke: Totally.<br>Lucy: HELLO!  
>Me: Lucy! What are you doing here?<br>Lucy: I forgot the 1,000,000 jewel Maxieornot promised me.  
>Maxieornot: Uh…uh…<br>Me: RUN! *runs and being chased by Lucy*  
>Rainbow: Hello, you first Wen.<br>Wendy: Okay, but make sure it isn't about bugs.  
>Rainbow: How about you and Romeo?<br>Wendy: :O WHAT?  
>Me: Finally lost her.<br>Maxieornot: You know, it's your fault that she chased us.  
>Me: I know. -_-<br>Wendy: I OBJECT!  
>Rainbow: That's all. Unless you want to add Natsu to the list.<br>Wendy: *mumbles* No thanks (thank God it's over)  
>Rainbow: Natsu, you next!<br>Natsu: Ok  
>Rainbow: Which pie do you like? Apple or Choco?<br>Natsu: Is there any fire pie?  
>Me: That's <strong>_**burnt or over-baked **_**pie in other words.  
>Natsu: I like… Choco pie most.<br>Rainbow: Loke, you next!  
>Loke: 'K.<br>Rainbow: Who do you like most, Lucy or Aries?  
>Loke: ?<br>Rainbow: It was Purple's question! (ps if purple is reading this she is pointing at you or HE but rainbow is more likely to be a girl :D)  
>Loke: Neither.<br>Maxieornot: *flabbergasted* There's a number three?  
>Loke: *grins* Yes, yes there is.<br>Me: HOW MANY GIRL FRIENDS DO YOU HAVE, IDIOT?  
>Loke: About a dozen.<br>Me: *slaps him on the face*  
>Loke: What's with the slap?<br>Me: I'm outta here! *walks out*  
>Rainbow: Ice mage next!<br>Gray: YEAH  
>Maxieornot: Why keep saying "yeah" when it's your turn?<br>Me: I'm in here! *looks at Gray* Um-Gray?  
>Gray: Yeah?<br>Me: Why is your pants down? *blushes*  
>Gray: *looks at Natsu* YOU LIZARD-FREAK!<br>Maxieornot: No fighting!  
>Natsu: I DIDN'T DO IT! I SWEAR!<br>Rainbow: Lucy or Juvia?  
>Natsu: Blegh, neither.<br>Me: Not you, Gray!  
>Juvia: *heart-shaped eyes*<br>Gray: I think I'll go with… Juvia (ps. You can hear Lucy's sigh of relief from Magnolia :D)  
>Juvia: *hugs Gray* OH GRAY-SAMA! JUVIA LOVES GRAY TOO!<br>Me: *eating tacos* cheesy  
>Maxieornot: You said it. Can I have some?<br>Me: Sure. Leave some for Rainbow.  
>Rainbow: Ice cream or shaved Ice, which do you prefer?<br>Gray: Depends *Glancing at me*  
>Me: Look, it was Maxie's idea!<br>Maxieornot: It was her who did it!  
>Rainbow: If both are added with banana.<br>Gray: I hate banana.  
>Juvia: How come Juvia never seen any water-flavored ice cream?<br>Me: Good point.  
>Gray: The ice cream is better.<br>Rainbow: Juvia, you next  
>Juvia: 'K<br>Me: What's your favorite color apart from blue?  
>Juvia: Er…How about…White?<br>Me: That's cool  
>Rainbow: Mira, you last.<br>Mira: :D  
>Rainbow: Do you like choco?<br>Mira: So random…But I love it.**

**Me, Maxie and Rainbow: Chow! That's it for now.**

**Me: Other requests be done soon, review this pleasy!**

**Natsu & Gray: *fighting*  
>Me: And clap hands for our special guest, Maxie!<br>Maxieornot: :D  
>Me: BYE! THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU GUYS!<strong>


	4. Muffin and Ulcaasi Prt1

**Me: Hello and welcome back! Sorry for not updating 'coz I was busy with other things like making dress up games and animating a short movie.. but here 'yah go.**

**/**

**Me: Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome… Ulcaasi and Muffin Express! They will be tonight's (or today's) hosts, and Me, Maxieornot and Rainbow will just be extra add-ons. :D Anyway, here are Ulcaasi and Muffin Express!  
>Ulcaasi: Hello.<br>Muffin Express: Hi!  
>Me: And tonight's list of interviewees will be the following: Erza Scarlet, Erza Knightwalker (please put your protective clothing on), Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fillbuster, Zeref (please expect some EVIL answers), Loke (that's the one with cool shades), Juvia Loxar (the one who's staring at Gray), Gray Surge (I added him, and he's sitting beside Gray), Gajeel Redfox, Mystogan (or is it Edo-Jellal? Whatever, he's the one who wiped out magic from Edolas), and Levy Mc Garden (the one who's reading a book). Whoa, what a list!<br>Maxie: Yup. There's… *counts* 12 in all.  
>Me: Why stop there? BRING THE WHOLE GUILD WITH YOU!<br>Rainbow: I don't think we have enough chairs for the whole Fairy Tail Guild.  
>Maxie: Yup.<br>Me: Anyways, say hi to the guests!  
>Erza Scarlet: Hello.<br>Erza Knightwalker: *grins sadistically*  
>Me: *whispers to Erza Scarlet* Your counterpart is really scary.<br>Erza Scarlet: *whispers back* You said it.  
>Natsu: *whispers back too* I thought OUR Erza is the scariest. I was completely wrong.<br>Me: *whispers* She might hear you.**

**Gray Fillbuster: Man, how many layers do YOU have on?  
>Gray Surge: What? I have only 8 LAYERS on. It's cold in here!<br>Gray Fillbuster: You gotta learn how to strip yourself.  
>Zeref: *grins sadistically*<br>Me: *whispers to Maxie* I'm beginning to ask myself why I allowed those two to include Zeref and Knightwalker on the list.  
>Knightwalker: I HEARD THAT! *chases after me while wielding the ten commandments*<br>Mystogan: Hey Knightwalker! STOP! *tries to stop Knightwalker from chasing me*  
>Maxie: Good luck on escaping, girl.<strong>

**Loke: Hey ladies!  
>Juvia: *stares at Gray Fillbuster* *sighs dreamily*<br>Rainbow: *snaps* Snap out of it, Juvia!  
>Maxie: Do 'yah think Juvia Loxar is perfect for Surge instead of Fillbuster?<br>Rainbow: *nods* They're both crazy for each other.  
>Me: Finally escaped. Thanks to Mystogan, or else I'll be toast.<br>Maxie: How about MYSTOGAN? Is he toast by now?**

**Gajeel: Hey!**

**Levy: *keeps on reading* *I pat her shoulder* What? Oh, hello.**

**Ulcaasi: First of is Erza Scarlet.  
>Erza Scarlet: Okay!<br>Ulcaasi: What do you think of your counterpart?  
>Scarlet: *glances at Knightwalker* First of all, I think she's a tough old bird. Second of all, I think she really fits for the title "Fairy Hunter", and third of all, some people say she's scary and I almost agree with them.<br>Ulcaasi: I think that too. Okay. What do you think of Jellal?  
>Scarlet: Hmmm…<br>Me: Wasn't Jellal as Siegrain on Lucy's list of perfect boyfriends?  
>Lucy: Wha? How did you know about that?<br>Me: I'm psychic. And why are you here?  
>Lucy: T.T The 1,000,000 jewel?<br>Maxie: RUN! AGAIN! *runs with me as Lucy chases us*  
>Me: *while running* It's bad enough that Knightwalker chased me before! T.T If only I didn't include that! T.T<br>Scarlet: Hmmm…**

**Ulcaasi: Since you're still thinking about what to answer, let's skip that. Muffin's question next. COULD YOU BEAT CHUCK NORRIS?  
>Scarlet: Really, who is this guy? People keep asking me if I could beat him. Let's try and see!<br>Rainbow: Good luck finding your way to his house.  
>Muffin: Knihtwalker's turn. Wait, why me? Can't Ulcaasi do it? Please!<br>Knightwalker: Don't worry, I might just consider not completely kill you.  
>Muffin: *shudder* What do you think of your counterpart?<br>Knightwalker: Weird and too weak compared to me.  
>Muffin: Okay.. What do you think of Mystogan?<br>Knightwalker: *blushes slightly* Tsk. He's a weak mage.  
>Me: Oh, really?<br>Scarlet: I thought LUCY was chasing you?  
>Maxie: We lost her again.<br>Knightwalker: What do you mean by "really"?  
>Me: Nothing...<strong>

**Ulcaasi: Gray next.  
>Surge and Fillbuster: Which?<br>Me: The stripper first.  
>Fillbuster: Yeah!<br>Me: WILL YOU STOP SAYING "YEAH" EVERY TIME YOU'RE CALLED?  
>Fillbuster: Sure, sure.<br>Ulcaasi: S or M?  
>Fillbuster: HUH?<br>Me: Skip it.  
>Ulcaasi: Sure, sure. Have you ever hooked up with Frosty the Snowman?<br>Fillbuster: No, not yet... I'm way too cool for him.  
>Me: How about with Juvi-a the Floodgirl?<br>Fillbuster: I've never heard of a flood girl before.. Is she cool?  
>Me: Literally, dude.<br>Ulcaasi: Lucy or Juvia or Erza?  
>Fillbuster: Why do people ask me these kind of questions? And I already told you, rather go with Juvia than the others.<br>Ulcaasi: Surge next.  
>Surge: Okay.<br>Muffin: How many layers do you wear everyday?  
>Surge: It depends... The minimum amount is 5 while the maximum is... Honestly, I never counted the highest amount before. Something like 15...<br>Muffin: Why do you get cold easily while your counterpart is an ice wizard?  
>Surge: Don't ask how my body temperature works, it just goes with the flow.<br>Me: I see...  
>Muffin: Ever tried stripping before?<br>Surge: Not yet and perhaps never will! Even if you offer me a huge amount of jewel, still not going to remove my shirt!  
>Me: As if I would like to offer deals again.<br>Maxie: We've had enough of deal offerings. *sigh***

**Ulcaasi: Levy and Gajeel next!  
>Gajeel: Oh yeah!<br>Ulcaasi: How many ear piercings do you have, and how long have you been using them?  
>Gajeel: Five on each ear. Cool, right?<br>Me: I hate multiple ear piercing. They look disgusting.  
>Gajeel: :(<br>Ulcaasi: What are your thoughts about Lily?  
>Gajeel: He's a true companion. Ha! So Natsu and Wendy thought I'd never get an exceed of my own, huh? I'd really like too see them beat Lily in a fight!<br>Happy: T.T  
>Me: How did you get here, Happy?<br>Happy: Can't I just hang around for a while?  
>Ulcaasi: What do you feel about Levy?<br>Levy: *blushes*  
>Gajeel: *blushes*<br>Me: RedfoxxMcGarden is on my "Favorite Fairy Tail Couples" after ScarletxFernandes and before GrayxJuva. Ooops, did I just reveal my secret to the entire world?  
>Natsu: Hope you didn't pair me up with any one.<br>Me: Let's see.. *looks at list* Yes, no. 2, before ScarletxFernandes. Dragneelx...  
>Natsu: :( Wha! Let me see that!<br>Me: *runs around while being chased by Natsu* STOP! IT! This is private! I've been chased by Knightwalker already and followed by Lucy now you will chase ME? THIS IS SO UNFAIR!**

******Ulcaasi: Let's leave them. Anyway, your answer, Gajeel?**

**Gajeel: She's cute...**

**Maxie: Feel, not think. :)**

**Gajeel: ALRIGHT... I like her a bit... I guess...**

**Levy: :O**

**Me: *while running* DiD YOU HEAR THAT? :O Redfox just said one of his secrets to the world!**

/

**Please forgive me but I've been typing for centuries and I'm gettng tired... Part 2 will come soon.**


End file.
